


複健 章一初識

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	複健 章一初識

「手塚，接替我的復健醫師已經來報到了，找個時間去拜訪一下，畢竟往後你的訓練計畫及傷勢都是由他接手的。」年邁的上川先生看著正努力做著重訓的青年，有些擔憂這個鮮少與人打交道的青年與新任復健醫師的關係。  
「嗯……」青年專注的投入訓練中，淡淡的應了聲，沒多說什麼。不過還是聽進了上川先生的建議，禮貌上都要先去拜訪一下新到來的治療師。  
「唉……這麼多年了，還是老樣子，你就不能多說幾個字嗎？」上川先生無奈的搖搖頭對，這個青年自他接手以來鮮少主動說話，往往只會在有關於他傷勢的話題多詢問一下而已。  
手塚沒有回話很認真的做著訓練，他心裡明白上川先生關心他，但是他從小就話少，也不擅長與別人閒聊。  
「別嚇壞新來的復健醫師，今天是我服務的最後一天了，年輕人我很看好你的。偶爾也放鬆一下嘛！放鬆也是一種複健啊！」上川先生知道青年擁有很好的球技，但是一直被手傷所苦，以至在職網還未闖出名堂，可是他相信有朝一日青年會大放異彩，因為青年一直以來都付出比別人多的努力。  
「嗯。」青年看著上川先生點點頭，心裡若有所思。

回到房間，手塚洗去一身的汗水及疲憊，要兼顧網球的訓練和傷勢的複健，時好時壞的傷勢讓手塚內心飽受煎熬，但是手塚用意志克服了複健時最痛苦的那段時間，傷勢也慢慢在痊癒。  
由於都是受雇於球團，新的復健醫師在上川先生搬走前，住在離自己房間有些距離的前棟舊宿舍裡，等到上川先生搬走後便住到自己的對面房間。手塚換上休閒服，心裡默念著上川先生給的房號，走出房間準備前去拜訪未來要接替上川先生的復健醫師。

望著比起自己宿舍顯得老舊的門，手塚抬起手猶豫著是否要敲門。  
「請問你是？」忽然一個棕發的年輕人打開門，看著作勢要敲門的手塚，滿臉的疑惑。  
「請問是不二周助先生嗎？」看著眼前擁有著一頭柔順的褐發，眼裡對於自己的到來有些驚訝和疑惑，不過臉上還是帶著禮貌的笑容的青年，手塚禮貌的詢問。  
「我是，請問你是？」年輕人點點頭，對於眼前這個比自己高大的青年仍抱持著疑惑。  
「手塚國光，您之後將要負責的選手。」手塚禮貌的自我介紹。  
「手塚君啊！幸會，剛剛還看著你的數據呢！」年輕人一臉釋然給了手塚一個燦笑。  
「手塚國光，請多多指教。 」手塚禮貌的伸出右手。  
「不二周助，請多多指教。」不二也伸出右手，相握。  
「吶～雖然很唐突，不過我正好要出門買些日用品，不知手塚君有沒有空，可以麻煩手塚君陪我去嗎？初來乍到的，對附近還不熟悉。」不二靦腆的笑一笑，畢竟要一個剛見面的人陪自己去買東西，好像太冒失了，而且手塚一臉看起來就很嚴謹，表情也顯得冷清看起來不是那麼的近人情，應該不是一個會隨便答應人家請求的人。  
「可以，順道帶你熟悉一下附近。」手塚也不知道怎麼回事，看著不二帶著歉意的笑容請求自己，好像就拒絕不了。抬手看一下表，離就寢還有一段時間，也就答應了。  
「唉？手塚君謝謝你。」不二聽見手塚出乎意料的回答，很高興的向手塚道謝。  
「不必客氣。喚我手塚即可。」看不二有些訝異的表情，手塚心想難道我看起來這麼不近人情，不過看見不二眼裡的欣喜本來繃緊的臉也柔和了幾分。想到未來自己的訓練和傷勢將由不二接手自是會與不二熟稔，就讓不二免去了敬語。  
「吶～手塚也喚我不二即可。」不二聽了手塚的話，心裡想著原來看似冷淡的手塚看來並不是那麼難相處。

手塚盡責的帶著不二熟悉社區，舉凡公園、書店、服飾店、雜貨店只要路途有經過地方或商家，手塚都會用著他低沉穩重的嗓音向不二介紹，也會將自己常去的店家跟不二推薦。途中閒聊時兩人知道了對方都來自東京，便不由自主得對於對方更是信任了幾分。到了賣場手塚有耐心的陪著不二在生活用品區挑選著一些日常用品，在不二猶豫不決的時候給予中肯的建議。

「今天真是麻煩您了。謝謝。」回到不二宿舍門口時，手塚將手上的提袋遞給不二，不二接過提袋時躬了躬身子想手塚道謝。  
「不會，時間不早了，我先回去了，早點休息。」手塚擺擺手，想著等等不二還要整裡買好的用品，而且也快到了就寢的時間了，也就向不二告別。  
「謝謝，晚安。」不二揚起和煦的笑容對著手塚溫聲道了晚安。  
「晚安。」聽見不二那聲晚安，讓久住外地的手塚心裡泛起一絲溫暖，愣了愣微微揚起嘴角也道了晚安，聲音雖然清冷卻帶了幾分溫情。

不二一邊整裡提袋裡的日用品，一邊打量著手塚，經過方才短暫的相處，以及詳閱手塚的資料還有與上川先生仔細的聊過他的情況，不二知道手塚是個很有毅力的人，毅力對他的傷勢來說是好的，畢竟受傷通常需要很長的時間來休息、複健。從手塚的資料看來他手肘和肩膀的傷困擾著他已經有十年了，這十年來並沒有痊癒過，或許該說曾經痊癒但沒多久便又再度復發。這困擾了手塚很多年，每當比賽取得幾次勝利，便要用更久的時間調養傷勢，這也是手塚明明有很好的技術但在排名卻還在一百多名沒辦法更向前邁進，心裡對於手塚的狀況也是感到有些惋惜。

「手塚這麼早就到了啊！」不二到治療室時手塚已經坐在椅子上等他了，不二趕緊穿上工作服，不好意思讓手塚多等。  
「讓你久等了。」不二準備好，走到手塚身邊給了一個歉意的笑容。  
「是我早到了。」手塚搖搖頭沒有怪罪不二的意思，是他自己習慣早到。  
「那就開始今天的治療吧！」不二的聲音帶著幾分朝氣，如同他的笑容般和煦溫暖。

不二看著手塚靜靜的坐在椅子上做著電療，一切那麼習慣，從他的臉上看不出任何情緒，沒有無奈、不耐煩和畏懼一般病人常有的情緒，只是平靜的做著治療。  
「麻煩你了。」手塚光著上半身，熟練的趴在床上，等著不二使用超音波治療。  
「疼的話要告知。」看到手塚趴好的位置，是最方便自己進行治療的位置，不二敢肯定手塚一定是個細心體貼的人。  
「嗯。」  
在治療過程中，不二發現手塚不時的皺眉、冒冷汗，問他疼嗎？他又會搖搖頭說沒事，這讓不二很是困擾，深怕在治療過程中又對傷勢造成了二次傷害。

經過一個星期的觀察，不二認為手塚表面上很配合自己的治療和訓練，但實際上卻是很固執的病人，每次問他疼嗎？總是回答不疼。可是從他冒著冷汗、臉色有些蒼白的反應看來，都是忍受了強烈的疼痛的反應，而且常常瞞著自己增加訓練量，這讓不二有些頭疼。

把以前放在鮮網上的舊文拿出來修一修改寫，看到自己七八年前的黑歷史阿~不忍直視，還望大家多多包涵。


End file.
